


Marriage Troubles

by Dzuljeta



Series: Finer Feelings [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Inktober 2019, Misunderstandings, Or is it fictober?, Plans, Problems, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The telepathic bond formed between Time Lords may be ignored on planets not familiar with it.Based on the"That's what I'm talking about!"prompt.





	Marriage Troubles

_Day 15_

**Marriage Troubles**

_ That’s what I’m talking about! _

The Doctor, while relieved with having Jack Harkness willing to make sure none of Rose’s or more likely his thoughtless missteps were going to affect their lives for much longer, was worried just the same.

Rose could see him through. “What is it, my Doctor?”

“You were human,” he grumbled. “Living on Earth and accepting its rules.”

_ So? Since when is that a problem? I am no longer human. _

“That’s what I’m talking about!” The Doctor grumbled. _ The majority of people we meet still treats you as one. _

“Are you sure? I still can’t see how being mistaken for a young woman could cause me trouble, at least while we’re on Earth?”

_ I’m awfully sorry to say it, my Rose, but your having been born human makes our telepathic bond absolutely worthless until you’re recognised as my wife on your home planet as well. _

Rose was listening to him, feeling unpleasantly surprised. Hasn’t telepathic bond been above all the other ways to be considered united for life?

“There is absolutely no way for us to get married according to the human customs without Jackie being present as your parent figure.”

Rose inhaled. “But, but... Mum’s inside another universe! It’s impossible-”

“For something as important as this, the rules of crossing galaxies could be momentarily altered. Besides, Jack’s already here, against all odds!”

“But why? I thought our telepathic bond, formed _ twice _, is above every of our human traditions and is recognised by everyone, everywhere?”

“Not quite. For those able to sense you have belonged to a different culture, different species, if I’m allowed to say it, you must undergo the ceremony customary to your cultural background.”

“Is this all?” Rose rolled her eyes at him. “It’s as if getting married were an everyday thing.”

The Doctor looked at her curiously, looking smug. “You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy it, at least a little.”

“Once Mum is here with us, I may,” she shrugged, afraid to hope seeing Jackie again was actually possible.

Jack Harkness, while not really understanding the majority of their conversation - Rosie was human, wasn’t she? - was having the time of his life. “No, don’t stop. This is so exciting! How many times did you need to get married up to this point?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him tiredly. “Enough. But the Doctor’s right, it brings a new kind of understanding every time. But that’s it, once Mum gets to witness our wedding, there won’t be any more.”

“No more chances for yet another wedding night. Too bad.”

The girl burst out laughing. “You simply don’t change, yes?”

“No. Don’t intend to,” Jack beamed at them. “I hope I will be allowed to take part in your wedding?”

Rose sighed. “We should deal with organising the ceremony, first.”

The Doctor blinked at her. “I hope you don’t mean a ceremony in a _ church _?

“Don’t be silly. I have barely ever been at home long enough for someone to remember I exist, which counts me out of being taken as someone fitting for a proper ceremony.”

“Unless your mother has a say in it?” Jack suggested.

“Jackie? No, I doubt it,” the Doctor shrugged. “She has never seemed like someone faithfully visiting church every Sunday, yeah?”

Rose rolled her eyes at him. _ You’re exactly the one to speak, I see? _


End file.
